regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Development
Regnum Online, like any other modern MMO is under constant development. New features, content, bug fixes and performance optimizations are being worked on by NGD and realeased through patches. NGD has stated that to some extend, development is community driven. Players are encouraged to participate in the development section of the forums and report bugs, discuss current features and balance and suggest new ideas for the game. On many occasions, changes applied to a patch were a direct consequence of player discussions in the forums. Roadmap From the NGD official site: ''The roadmap describes briefly what we are working on in the mid-term, long-term and constantly. By no means this indicates accurately what is going to be in the game in the near future or when but it will give you an overall idea. Our current development cycle has 6 months, mid-term refers to features applied to the current cycle and long-term applies to future cycles. '' The current roadmap is as follows: Mid-term * Spell corrections * UI Feedback improvements * Improved aggro system * New content * Monster powers Long-term * Territory expansion * Social and commerce aspects improvements * New content * Expansions (I.e.: Invasions, etc). Constantly working on... * Bug fixes * Balance * Performance improvements * New technology research Development Process Regnum Online development process includes the following stages: # Internal development at NGD Studios HQ. # Preliminary testing at NGD Studios HQ. # Changes get incorporated into testing server, allowing public access to new features. # New features/changes error reporting (Via the development forum). # Priority fixes for important errors. # Live servers are updated with new features/changes. # Back to point (1) and repeat. Changelog An offcial list of previous patches and their respective changes can be found here, the Gamesamba forum, and the Gamesamba News. *Patch 1.10.2 Hotfix 1 (2013/5/29) *Patch 1.10.2 (2013/3/20) *Patch 1.10.1 Hotfix 2 (2013/3/7) *Patch 1.10.1 Hotfix {2013/2/21) *Patch 1.10.1 (2013/2/14) *Patch 1.10.0 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2013/1/3) *Patch 1.10.0 Hotfix (Date: 2012/12/27) *Patch 1.10.0 (Date: 2012/12/21) *Patch 1.9.7 (Date: 2012/10/30) *Patch 1.9.6 Silent Hotfix 2 (Date: 2012/10/9) *Patch 1.9.6 Silent hotfix (Date: 2012/9/7) *Patch 1.9.6 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2012/8/14) *Patch 1.9.6 Hotfix 1 (Date: 2012/8/8) *Patch 1.9.6 (Date: 2012/8/6) *Patch 1.9.5 (Date: 2012/5/30) *Patch 1.9.4 (Date: 2012/4/24) *Patch 1.9.3 (Date: 2012/4/10) *Patch 1.9.2 (Date: 2012/3/15) *Patch 1.9.1 (Date: 2012/2/15) *Patch 1.9.0 Hotfix (Date: 2011/12/28) *Patch 1.9.0 (Date: 2011/12/21) *Patch 1.8.0 hotfix 1 (Date: 2011/11/16) *Patch 1.8.0 (Date: 2011/10/27) *Patch 1.7.9 (Date: 2011/10/4) *Patch 1.7.8 (Date: 2011/9/15) *Patch 1.7.7 (Date: 2011/8/30) *Patch 1.7.6 hotfix 2 (Date: 2011/7/28) *Patch 1.7.6 hotfix 1 (Date: 2011/6/30) *Patch 1.7.6 (Date: 2011/6/30) *Patch 1.7.5 (Date: 2011/6/15) *Patch 1.7.4 hotfix 1 (Date: 2011/5/28) *Patch 1.7.4 (Date: 2011/5/16) *Patch 1.7.3 (Date: 2011/5/16) *Patch 1.7.2 Hotfix 1 (Date: 2011/4/14) *Patch 1.7.2 (Date: 2011/4/14) *Patch 1.7.1 (Date: 2011/3/17) *Patch 1.7.0 Hotfix 3 (Date: 2011/2/25) *Patch 1.7.0 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2011/2/25) *Patch 1.7.0 Hotfix 1 (Date: 2011/2/24) *Patch 1.7.0 (Date: 2011/2/21) *Patch 1.6.7 (Date: 2011/1/28) *Patch 1.6.6 (Date: 2010/12/8) *Patch 1.6.5 Hotfix 1 (Date: 2010/11/15) *Patch 1.6.5 (Date: 2010/10/6) *Patch 1.6.4 (Date: 2010/9/21) *Patch 1.6.3 (Date: 2010/9/21) *Patch 1.6.2 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2010/6/29) *Patch 1.6.2 Hotfix 1 (Date: 2010/6/23) *Patch 1.6.2 (Date: 2010/6/9) *Patch 1.6.1 (Date: 2010/5/19) *Patch 1.6.0 Hotfix 5 (Date: 2010/5/5) *Patch 1.6.0 Hotfix 4 (Date: 2010/4/29) *Patch 1.6.0 Hotfix 3 (Date: 2010/4/16) *Patch 1.6.0 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2010/4/15) *Patch 1.6.0 Hotfix 1 (Date: 2010/4/12) *Patch 1.6.0 (Date: 2010/4/7) *Patch 1.5.1 Hotfix 4 (Date: 2010/3/2) *Patch 1.5.1 Hotfix 3 (Date: 2010/2/24) *Patch 1.5.1 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2010/2/18) *Patch 1.5.1 Hotfix (Date: 2010/2/8) *Patch 1.5.1 (Date: 2010/1/27) *Patch 1.5 Hotfix 3 (Date: 2010/1/7) *Patch 1.5 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2009/12/22) *Patch 1.5.0 HotFix (Date: 2009/12/22) *Patch 1.5.0 (Date: 2009/12/16) *Patch 1.0.8 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2009/9/30) *Patch 1.0.8 Hotfix (Date: 2009/9/25) *Patch 1.0.8 (Date: 2009/9/23) *Patch 1.0.7 Hotfix 3 (Date: 2009/8/12) *Patch 1.0.7 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2009/8/11) *Patch 1.0.7 Hotfix1 (Date: 2009/7/22) *Patch 1.0.7 (Date: 2009/7/20) *Patch 1.0.6 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2009/6/4) *Patch 1.0.6 Hotfix 1 (Date: 2009/5/29) *Patch 1.0.6 (Date: 2009/5/21) *Patch 1.0.5 Hotfix 2 (Date: 2009/4/16) *Patch 1.0.5 Hotfix (Date: 2009/4/16) *Patch 1.0.5 (Date: 2009/4/7) *Patch 1.0.4 Hotfix (Date: 2009/3/10) *Patch 1.0.4 (Date: 2009/2/12) *Patch 1.0.3 (Date: 2009/2/3) *Patch 1.0.2 Hotfix (Date: 2009/1/6) *Patch 1.0.2 (Date: 2008/12/31) *Patch 1.0.1 (Date: 2008/12/24) *Patch 1.0 (Date: 2008/12/17) *Patch 0.9.37 Hotfix3 (Date: 2008/11/27) *Patch 0.9.37 Hotfix2 (Date: 2008/11/4) *Patch 0.9.37 Hotfix (Date: 2008/10/31) *Patch 0.9.37 (Date: 2008/10/30) *Patch 0.9.36 Hotfix (Date: 2008/10/14) *Patch 0.9.36 (Date: 2008/10/9) *Patch 0.9.35 Hotfix (Date: 2008/9/8) *Patch 0.9.35 (Date: 2008/9/4) *Patch 0.9.34 Hotfix (Date: 2008/8/6) *Patch 0.9.34 (Date: 2008/8/5) *Patch 0.9.33 Hotfix2 (Date: 2008/7/22) *Patch 0.9.33 Hotfix (Date: 2008/7/16) *Patch 0.9.33 (Date: 2008/7/15) *Patch 0.9.32 (Date: 2008/5/23) *Patch 0.9.30 Hotfix (Date: 2008/5/15) *Patch 0.9.30 (Date: 2008/5/13) *Patch 0.9.29 (Date: 2008/3/10) *Patch 0.9.28 Hotfix (Date: 2008/2/27) *Patch 0.9.28 (Date: 2008/2/26) *Patch 0.9.27 (Date: 2008/1/30) *Patch 0.9.26 (Date: 2008/1/15) *Patch 0.9.25 hotfix (Date: 2007/12/26) *Patch 0.9.25 (Date: 2007/12/19) *Patch 0.9.24 hotfix (Date: 2007/12/6) *Patch 0.9.24 (Date: 2007/12/5) *Patch 0.9.23 Hotfix (Date: 2007/11/14) *Patch 0.9.23 (Date: 2007/11/9) *Patch 0.9.22 Hotfix (Date: 2007/10/9) *Patch 0.9.22 (Date: 2007/10/11) *Patch 0.9.21 Hotfix (Date: 2007/10/4) *Patch 0.9.21 (Date: 2007/9/21) *Patch 0.9.20 Hotfix (Date: 2007/9/10) *Patch 0.9.20 (Date: 2007/8/31) *Patch 0.9.19 (Date: 2007/8/17) *Patch 0.9.18 (Date: 2007/8/1) *Patch 0.9.17 (Date: 2007/7/31) *Patch 0.9.16 (Hotfix) (Date: 2007/7/13) *Patch 0.9.15 (Date: 2007/7/12) *Patch 0.9.14 (Date: 2007/6/27) *Patch 0.9.13 (Date: 2007/6/14) *Patch 0.9.12 (Date: 2007/6/7) *Patch 0.9.11 (Date: 2007/6/6) *Patch 0.9.10 (Hotfix) (Date: 2007/5/30) *Patch 0.9.09 (Date: 2007/5/28) *Patch 0.9.08 (Launch) (Date: 2007/5/24) *Patch 0.9.07 (Date: 2007/5/15) *Patch 0.9.06 (Date: 2007/5/7) *Patch 0.9.05 (Date: 2007/4/30) *Patch 0.9.04 (Date: 2007/4/26) *Patch 0.9.03 (Date: 2007/4/17) *Patch 0.9.02 (Date: 2007/4/11) *Patch 0.9.01 (Date: 2007/4/10)